Another Place to Fall
by Houseandwilson18
Summary: How I would like a Huddy relationship to progress. HouseCuddy. Revised and rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

No, I don't own the characters of House. David Shore is being greedy and refuses to share the profits with me .

Cuddy kicked off her stiletto heels and put on her satin robe, was thinking about nearly losing her life to the sickness on the airplane, when she realized how short life really was, was beginning to feel the strong feeling of fear, that she would never be married to the man of her dreams and have a family. She slowly walked over to her kitchen to pour herself a glass of champagne, when a rush of emotion came over her, thinking about how much she was in love with House.

"This must be the jet lag taking its toll on me; we did fly more than 15 hours to come back to New Jersey." As Cuddy took a long sip of champagne, she realized how tired she was and immediately went to bed after finishing up her drink. As Cuddy yawned and got out of bed, she complained to herself about her mild headache from her glass of champagne last night. She stumbled on her way to her closet, where she put her her Armani suit with a silk v-neck blouse on, ready to take care of her paperwork, which she regretted falling behind on, during her business trip.

She walked over to her medicine cabinet to take a proper dosage of Motrin to take care of her hangover, and then she applied concealer and foundation over her puffy eyes from her lack of sleep. As she walked out her apartment door, Cuddy reminisced over what her life was like when she was young and didn't have this much responsibility, enjoying being carefree. Cuddy was dreading the complaints from the patients who were treated by LPNs in the hospital, which was the first obstacle she encountered walking in to work. When she was in her office, she couldn't help but fantasize about House, remembering his gentle touch several years from their previous relationship.

As Cuddy was daydreaming, House ran into her office, demanding her permission to conduct open heart surgery on a patient who had recently lost a considerable amount of blood on his previous surgery to clear his arteries to prevent a stroke or heart attack, which unfortunately had only resulted in him being dependent on a respirator. "What?", Cuddy said after she refocused on the issue at hand, after leaving a daydream, "I need to operate on this moron, ASAP, or the rest of his organs will eventually fail from the blood flow stopping," House snapped. "What ever you want to do House," Cuddy reluctantly replied, "what's the hell is wrong with you today? You always put up a fight when I need permission to proceed with my case" House said surprised. "I'm fine, House, I'm off from the awful jet lag, that's all," Cuddy replied. "Okay then," House warily replied. "Wait! House, I was wondering, would you care to have dinner with me tonight, at my place? Just as colleagues, nothing more", Cuddy cunningly asked, glancing at House in a sweet manner. "Must I?" asked House. "I would really appreciate it, I want to discuss something very important with you", Cuddy replied, practically nearly begging him to come over. "Ok, I'll come, just to make you happy, so I don't get in trouble," House muttered. As House rushed out of her office, Cuddy noticed House was secretly smiling, knowing he might have strong feelings for her too. Cuddy could barely wait; she just wanted to be alone with House tonight.  
(Several hours have passed and House is knocking at Cuddy's door)

"CUDDY", House yells as he notices no one is answering the door, then he suddenly notices the door is unlocked, "strange", House thinks to himself when he enters into Cuddy's apartment, where many fragrant candles are lit around her large living room, and sensual music is playing, and the lights are dimmed he drops the fresh roses and bottle of wine on her coffee table. Suddenly, Cuddy appears in a skimpy red, revealing red evening dress, with a seductive glance towards House. "You're really dressed up, what's this plot Cuddy?" House said suspiciously. "It's nothing House, I just wanted to look presentable tonight, sit down and make yourself comfortable", Cuddy replied. On the platter Cuddy set up, she happened to hire a chef to cook file mignon since she never cooked in her life. Cuddy scotched over next House, to make sure she could get good eye contact. House couldn't help but notice that Cuddy looked really good tonight, and he was famished. He was beginning to stare at her, as his former girlfriend, and she looked no different than 3 years ago. Cuddy was nervously creating conversation, trying to keep this dinner work related when she couldn't help it anymore, Cuddy finally began to say, "I know we used to date and this might make it awkward, but I feel we have a real chemistry that we can't deny,", as Cuddy was lingering, House grabbed Cuddy and immediately kissed her, she felt so strange having his soft lips against hers, and she immediately kissed back passionately responding while they eventually ended up in the bedroom, where she laid with house.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I have no ownership of the show. I appreciate any comments and suggestions, but no flames please!

As Cuddy woke up in her queen size bed with Egyptian cotton sheets, she suddenly saw House laying there. "That was one hell of a night", Cuddy sighed to herself as she looked happily at House holding her.

As she began to look at the clock which read 6:30, House abruptly awoke blinking his bright blue eyes, and gently kissed Cuddy. "Good morning cuddles, thank you for last night that was the best sex I've had in years." "Same here House, but I would prefer that you DO NOT call me Cuddles, that's a really bad pet name," Cuddy replied as she pulled her silk robe on to make them some breakfast. "Hey, I had to come up with something didn't I?" House slyly replied as he got up and put his clothing on.

"I'll be just a second, House; I'm just making us some breakfast to gear up for the big case today. Ready?" Cuddy asked. "Damn it, I forgot about the brain surgery today to relieve the pressure in the guy's brain from is severe concussion", House said angrily, annoyed with his short term memory loss.

As cuddy was serving house a triple-berry smoothie, she was waiting for his reaction on her breakfast she prepared him; she noticed a smirk on his face. "What is this?' House asked Cuddy as she grabbing her briefcase.

"It's a smoothie, House, it's good for you. You know I can't cook to save my life", she replied as she was rushing to out the door. "House, I expect you ON TIME today, no excuse today. That's for calling me SNUGGLES", Cuddy called to him.

Thinking to him, House thought, "and I thought sleeping with her would soften her up, I guess I was wrong".

House locked Cuddy's door, after leaving his smoothie untouched, he wasn't into healthy food, so he figured he would grab a Mexican egg burrito at Mi Casa. He jumped on his motorcycle, hoping he would get to work on time. As he was 15 minutes away from work, he was on the New Jersey turnpike. He noticed a big red pickup behind him, tailing him like there was no tomorrow. "What the hell is happening", as House was rapidly changing lanes, but the red pickup was very determined to make him pay for cutting him off

"Go to hell, you jackass!" House yelled to the red pickup, which was a very thoughtless move on his part, since it was quite obvious this guy had a really bad case of road rage.

Out of nowhere, the guy was so pissed off that he rammed right into House's right leg, which resulted in House and his motorcycle running into the concrete wall.

(House is severely injured)

(Back at the hospital)

"Where the hell is House?" Cuddy was complaining to Dr. Wilson, as the clinic was filling up quickly. "I told him this morning to get here ON TIME!" Cuddy said to Wilson. "I heard you two had a date last night, how did it go?" Wilson curiously asked Cuddy.

"It wasn't a date, it was a business dinner. How did you find out?" Cuddy exclaimed to Wilson. "Oh, House mentioned it yesterday", Wilson replied.

"I can't believe he did that! That was supposed to be private information" Cuddy exclaimed to Wilson.

Wilson seemed uncomfortable with Cuddy's mood, he changed the subject. "Well I'll get Chase to take care of the clinic until House arrives. Then we can perform the brain surgery", Wilson said trying to get out of this conversation.

(Suddenly, an ambulance rushes and EMT's rush into the hospital)

"We have a white male, 44 years old, in critical condition. He was in a motorcycle accident", the EMT told Cuddy.

As they rushed House in, Cuddy was in complete shock. House was barely recognizable, with both his legs completely covered in blood, and he was covered with gashes and cuts.

"Oh my God, House!" Cuddy yelled as she ran over to House, tears flowing down her face. He was unconscious and barely coherent as they rushed him into the OR.

Wilson, as well was completely shocked. He knew House was really tough, and he was worried if he would life through this horrific accident.

Cuddy quickly gathered House's team and told them as her face was still wet with tears, "Wilson will operate and take over today's scheduled surgery. Right now we need to focus on getting him stable and healthy. Get him a MRI stat!" Cuddy ordered his team.

During the MRI, all 12 of house's ribs, both his legs, arms, and part of his skull had been cracked and gotten into a part of his brain.

Cuddy had definitely never seen such extreme damage from a motorcycle or car accident in all of her career. House was immediately rushed into surgery to remove part of his skull from his brain, and to fix both his legs and ribs.

After the surgery, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy were waiting for House to awake from his anesthesia. While Forman and Chase grabbed a cup of coffee, Cuddy and Cameron were discussing how much House meant to both of him. "I always thought he unbearable, but he does bring out the best in me", Cameron said to Cuddy as she was comforting an inconsolable Cuddy.

As they were both tearing up, Cuddy said "I don't know what I would do without him; he means so much to me." "Oh my god, you really did fall deeply in love with him, didn't you? Cameron asked Cuddy. As Cuddy was watching House, she replied "Wilson must have told you, I assume. Yes, we did date each years ago, and I deeply love him."


	3. Chapter 3

About the summary, I tried to change it but it didn't work.

While Foreman and Chase were waiting for their coffee, Chase said,"Oh my god, I've never seen House hurt this badly since he had to have surgery on his leg" to Foreman. As Foreman was pouring his half-and-half into his coffee, he replied," I know, I hope he can recover but things seem extremely grim. I mean, I know he's horrid at times, but even House doesn't deserve this."

As Foreman and Chase were walking back to House's hospital room, Chase said "he is going to need to go to a hell of a lot physical therapy to function daily" to Foreman. "We'll just have to hope that House doesn't develop an infection in his legs, that's where the accident hurt him the worst," Foreman replied to Chase.

As Foreman and Chase entered House's hospital room, House yelled in pain as he was waking up from the anesthesia. "House?" Cuddy said as she walked over to him with tears of happiness in her eyes, "you're really awake! I'm so glad that you're okay", she said to a very grumpy House.

"Cuddy, I need my vicodine NOW! My legs feel like they're burning!" House yelled to Cuddy. "Someone, increase his dosage of morphine STAT!" Cuddy ordered as Cameron increased his morphine.

"What the hell happened to me anyway? Why am I in the hospital?" House asked Cuddy while his whole team was tearing up. "Well House, some psychopath in a red truck hit you while you were riding your motorcycle on the New Jersey turnpike. When he hit your right leg, you and your motorcycle both hit the concrete wall which caused your extensive injuries," Cuddy told House as he smirked.

"Well, I had to tell him who was boss, I ACCIDENTALLY cut him off. He was tailing me, so I called him a jackass", House replied to Cuddy as she had a look of shock.

"House, do you know how stupid that was to anger him? You have broken 12 ribs, your legs AND your arms. You nearly died!" Cuddy exclaimed to House in disbelief.

"You'll be in the hospital for 4 weeks, in order to heal properly, and you'll have physical therapy for at least a year" Cuddy told House.

"Hell no! I am NOT going to a physical therapy. Remember when you forced me to go for my arm. They only made me worse!" House exclaimed to Cuddy. "Well, you have no choice, as your doctor and boss, you have to go" Cuddy sternly told him.

"Fine", House muttered as laid back down in his hospital bed.

"Now that you're obviously stable, we'll keep you under observation and put you on antibiotics to prevent infection", Cuddy told House.

Wilson entered House's hospital room, "well the brain surgery was a success, the guy no longer has the swelling in his brain", Wilson told Cuddy as she was sitting next to House. "How are you feeling? Wilson asked House as he winced in pain. "Well, I haven't been in so much pain in my life, and my legs are killing me, so I'm pretty miserable", House admitted to Wilson.

"Wilson, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase, nice job. Now that he's officially stable, you can go home now. I'll take care of him, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Cuddy told them. "Hope you feel better, House", Wilson, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman told him as they were leaving his hospital room.

After seeing House nearly die, Cameron realized how short life was and how important Chase was to her. She was thinking about the flowers, he gave her, a bouquet of long-stemmed roses after she broke up with Chase. He really cared about her and she couldn't let him get away.

"Hey Chase, I was thinking about what you said about me still loving you. I do still have strong feelings for you but I guess I was afraid of them", Cameron confessed to Chase. "I knew it, but maybe we shouldn't just sleep together, let's try to be an actual couple. Want to come to dinner tonight at this new seafood place?" Chase asked Cameron while she was flirtatiously smiling at him. "Sure that would be great", Cameron replied as she was blushing.

(Back in House's hospital room)

"When I thought I couldn't become more of a cripple, I somehow did", House said to Cuddy as he was pitying himself while he was staring at his many casts. "Your battle scars are really sexy to me. I don't care if you can't walk, I'm just glad you're alive" Cuddy seductively replied to House. "Maybe I have to nearly die more often, I love it when you act this way", House slyly replied to Cuddy. "Please, promise me that from now on, don't act so idiotic again. I don't want to lose you", Cuddy told House. "Okay, okay, I'll ride my motorcycle carefully from now on, if that calms you down", House replied to Cuddy. "Thank you", Cuddy said as she kissed him.


End file.
